Tu eres mi Necesidad
by Tia Wolf
Summary: Cuando las cosas fluyen solas, no necesitas sangre para vivir, pues tu eres mi necesidad.


**Disclaimers**: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, la trama es mía. Llevo tan poco y esto ya me fastidió… si la historia tiene algo similar a otra historia, lo siento he leído tantas que ya mezclo la realidad del libro con la de otros fic.

**Nota**: Participa en el reto _"palabras para el recuerdo"_ del foro LOL.

**Claim**: Jasper

**Summary:** Cuando las cosas fluyen solas, no necesito sangre para vivir, pues tu eres mi necesidad.

**Palabra Clave**: Sangre / Necesidad.

**Regalo**** : **_**Para Dianita Linda…¡ espero te guste!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Tu eres mi necesidad.

_**# Sangre**_

Desde que María me inició en el vampirismo supe que no había nada que deseara más que la sangre, la necesitaba para sobrevivir, la deseaba como nunca deseé algo en mi perfecta vida, porque hasta ese día era perfecta.

Era un sexy soldado, lo sabía porque veía el deseo en el rostro de mujeres y hombres, y un destacado militar, y a pesar de mi juventud me convertí en Oficial rápidamente. Un día mientras desalojaba a las mujeres y niños de una ciudad donde pronto habría guerra, vi a tres mujeres junto al río y me acerqué para prestarles ayuda, ya estaba obscureciendo así que me apresuré. Cuando llegué a su lado me embelesó su belleza y bajé de mi caballo para hablarles (no debí hacer eso, me arrepentí muchas veces de ello hasta que la conocí), ni siquiera me dio tiempo para reaccionar, María, supe su nombre días más tarde, incrustó sus dientes en mi garganta y lo último que recuerdo es el ardor de todo mi cuerpo, como si tuviera 60 grados de fiebre.

Lo que vino después fue esa desesperación por la sangre, la necesitaba con ansias y angustia, era mi droga personal. Ese brebaje de olor dulzón que recorre las venas, que es cálido y por sobre todo sabroso era el único que calmaba mi sedienta garganta, y siempre, siempre deseaba más.

Mis ansias eran apaciguadas por el líquido color carmesí de soldados, particularmente soldados pues al beberlos me sentía más fuerte, y mientras me mantuviera en guerra contra otros ejércitos, debía ser el más temible de todos.

_**# Necesidad**_

No recuerdo cómo fue que dejé a las tropas para dirigirme a aquella cafetería, ni siquiera recuerdo por qué debía ir allí, pero mis pasos siguieron el camino como si una fuerza supernatural me obligara a dirigirme a aquel lugar … ahora sólo tengo mi mente la imagen que vi al entrar, una delgada y hermosa chica me observaba como si hubiese estado esperando por mí, tenía, luego supe que así era, ojos rojizos como los míos pero eran pálidos como si no se alimentara hace mucho tiempo, su pelo era negro como el carbón y desordenado, tiene un hermoso semblante. Jamás podría borrar esa imagen de mi cabeza, porque quedé absolutamente prendado de ella.

Desde ese día Alice se transformó en mi necesidad, me transformó por completo al nivel que por ella estuve dispuesto a dejar la sangre humana, ella había visto antes a una familia de vegetarianos ─ _Solemos llamarnos así porque sólo bebemos sangre de animales _─ y ella me da las fuerzas necesarias para luchar con el ardor que irrumpe en mi garganta cada cierto tiempo.

Cada día el dolor va disminuyendo, y mi autocontrol avanza a pasos agigantados y sé que es ella, su dulzura y pasividad me mantienen tranquilo, ella me da las fuerzas para luchar frente a las tentaciones que se interponen frente a mí, por ella daría mi vida si fuera necesario.

Recuerdo el cumpleaños de Bella, las cosas habrían sido bastante diferentes si Alice no hubiese estado conmigo, recuerdo el olor de su sangre y la boca se me hace agua, ese dulzor que la caracteriza haría caer a cualquier vampiro y yo no era la excepción; pero mi Alice me miró con esos ojos dorados y profundos _Shhhh Jasper, no pasa nada, solo es sangre humana _dijo, realmente no sé cómo lo hace, pero puede controlarse hasta en las situaciones más complejas, por ella seguí adelante y pude quitar mi culpa.

Alice era mis ojos, mi pasión para vivir, mi alegría, mi paz, mi bendición. Ella me complementa y me satisface, verla danzando por aquí y por allá sin preocuparse de qué dirán, su forma de seducir con una mirada, con un beso o una caricia.

Sus caricias, si sus caricias me encantan, me llevan al cielo y me traen de vuelta en un segundo, es realmente hermosa y ardiente, por supuesto que lo es, pero nosotros no rompemos cosas como Rose y Emmet, más bien nosotros _hacemos el amor_, porque nos profesábamos adoración, cada beso suyo me excita, y me quema, porque ella me vuelve ardiente, solo con ella siento el fuego que vitaliza mis días, con ansias por rozarla, besarla y acariciar cada espacio de su piel desnuda, para luego hacerla mía, entre embestidas delicadas y al son de alguna lenta melodía. Sus besos dejan huellas sobre mi piel, sus manos trazan caminos que recorre luego con su lengua, esos senos pequeños que adoro pues son perfectos para mí boca, su cuerpo que se amolda al mío, como si fuese diseñado para mí. Yo podría estar horas y horas así desnudos, uno junto al otro, sin nada que interrumpiera ese momento celestial.

Por la eternidad seguiremos siendo ella y yo, sin discusiones, sin reprimendas, sin celos, ni angustias. Seremos dos, más bien uno, porque juntos formamos un solo ser… porque nuestro amor nos unirá para siempre, porque Alice siempre será mi necesidad.


End file.
